Forte Gaiden
by Rokkuken
Summary: Back story of Forte.After escaping SciLabs security force, Forte is left in the net as he tries to survive and get his revenge on those who betrayed him. More details inside. Hope you enjoy!


**Based of the events and world of the Manga. If I see people taking interest in this one I'll update it, if not it stands as a one shot. Read and review if possible,hope you enjoy!**

_Forte Gaiden_

Forte stood atop a pile of cyber debree as he surveyed the rugged landscape before the distance he could see a heard of viruses run across the horizon, dust blowing in their wake. The sun began to fade into the horizon as a brisk wind brushed against his face. Forte always pondered why humans made the net so much like their world and came up with the conclusion that they we're full of themselves, wanting to play god and create a world so much like their own. The vastness of the net seemed to go on and on as he slumped down, fatigued from his wounds.

Only hours before had he escaped with his life from a group of SciLab NetNavis accusing him of a wide spread system malfunction. He managed to bypass the security and hop onto the net via several secure channels and was now looking out into the pre-mature net. The gash he sustained in his fight with the Security Navi pulsated with pain causing him to clutch his chest.  
"I..have to..restore my data.." he mumbled as he staggered to his feat.

A lone virus caring a cyber pick poked it's head out of the debree which Forte was previously standing on. It gave the wounded netnavi a curious look before giving him a devilish grin, hopping out ready to strike down it's meal. Forte lashed out with one hand grabbing the tiny virus by it's yellow hard hat. It flailed it's legs, trying to set itself free.

"How trite.."

His grip tightened around his prey as Forte began to devour the pest, the de-rezzing in his chest slowly fading.

Forte rubbed his mouth and looked at the ground distastefully. It wasn't the most fulfilling meal he had ever had but it would hold him over. Forte began moving again towards the setting cyber sun, the only force driving him to go on was revenge. Just the thought of humans made his programming go mad for what they did to him. The humans had always hated him, always knew he was "different". But he knew the truth, they were scared. He knew they were afraid of his awesome power and that's why they came after him.

The scientists at SciLab had always found Forte to be a problem, If he wasn't testing the security then he was dismantling NetNavi prototypes. Because the humans had always given him a hard time, he began to wonder why he was there. It was he who strengthened their security, troubleshooted their systems..corrected their mistakes. Despite his trust for the scientists there was one who he trusted, who he came to respect. That was his creator, . But now..even HE had turned his back on him.

Forte clenched his teeth at the thought of such betrayal. He should have never trusted them,never helped them. They sent NetNavis after him like he was a dog, like he was inferior. Who were they to pass judgment on him!It was people who were inferior, not him. It was they who needed to be judged and he would make sure they would get theirs. He would travel the net and find the ultimate power the likes of which the world had never seen.

The sun had finally set and a translucent moon rose over head. Forte stopped to gather his energy, his body still aching.

"Why..did they have to make us feel.." he mumbled to himself.

Forte gave his surrounding a glance and spotted a heard of elephant like viruses corralled next to a plateau. If he was going to begin his revenge and search out great power he would need to heal. But in his weakened state he knew he couldn't take on a heard of viruses. He cursed the humans under his breath, thinking of what to do. And then his mind wandered to the days previous encounter..how he had acquired his attackers Heat Blade. In a flash he remember what it was..what power he had.

----

"The 'Get Ability Program' is something no other NetNavi has Forte, it will allow you to copy and program and make it your own. It's my special gift to you."spoke a bearded man.

Forte put his hand on his chest, a less than caring look on his face.

"You sure you trust me with it?" he remarked slyly looking at the doctor with a grin.

bellowed with a chuckle and pointed a finger at Forte.

"Of course I do, it's in capable hands after all right?"

----

Forte winced at the pain swelling up in his chest. He would have to hurry and make quick work of his unsuspecting victims. He made his way to the far side of the plateau and stepped into view of the anxious viruses. They gave the lone Navi a glare before letting out a roar, readying themselves to attack. Amongst the group was a massive virus, presumably the leader Forte though as he positioned himself in front of the heard. The large, elephant like creature roared as it stomped it's feet, grinding the ground into dust.

Forte licked his lips and held out his hand, wondering if they had any idea what was about to happen to them. The leader began it's charge, it's underlings swarming behind . Dust kicked up into the night air as they swung their tusks, ready to tear into the immobile Forte. They came closer and closer until Forte could see the blackness of their eyes. Forte braced his right hand with his left and a swirl of energy began forming in the center, fragments of data slowly gathering.

"Get Ability Program!" he cried as the light engulfed the heard, their data slowly decompiling and gathering in Forte's palm. The fatigued Navi huffed as his left arm slumped to his side, his legs bucking. He slowly pulled the concentrated to his chest and inserted it into his Navi mark.  
Forte dropped to his knees and began hacking, fluid escaping his mouth. Another nasty feature the humans had put in Navis, the ability to bleed.

Forte grabbed at the cyber dirt beneath him, his arm clutching his stomach. "Damn Humans..." he thought.

"Damn you all!" he cried punching the ground, a tiny crater where his fist had impacted.

Forte pulled back his hand and smiled, a low chuckle escaping his lips.

"It's working." he thought getting to his feet.

What he needed now was sleep. Time for the compressed virus data to heal him. Then he could begin his search. Forte looked at the plateau and saw a small opening in one of it's sides. He stumbled over to it, his hand holding onto the rocky wall for support. He made his way inside and saw a tiny clearing. Weary and fatigued he slumped down and held his knees, his head sinking into his arms.

As he drifted into a restless state he couldn't help but think about the betrayal he had endured, the suffering the humans had caused him. He couldn't sleep knowing they were still there, happy and oblivious to their ignorance. He would make them suffer like he had, to show them no mercy and watch as they fell by his hand. And then he began to think about the most horrific and ghastly ways to exact his revenge on them, things that would make normal men cringe with disgust. After that it became much easier to sleep.


End file.
